


Finding the things others have lost

by threedices



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam-Centric, Awkward Conversations, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Kuron (Voltron) Deserves Better, Kuron (Voltron) Lives, M/M, Multi, POV Adam, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Protective Lotor (Voltron), Spiteful Adam (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Adam seeks out the left over clone and the murderours emperor and hits on them.Adam is determined, Kuron is awkward and Lotor is an opportonist who goes with the flow.
Relationships: Adam/Kuron/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Finding the things others have lost

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the Adam has spiteful, awkward dates at Shiro's wedding plot, ok?

After the battle in the rift, relations between Lotor and Allura were markedly cooler.

Adam had only met Lotor afterwards, so he couldn't say how he was before.

But he had still offered to take in Takashi's clone and was helping the Garrison with building the Atlas.

Right now, at the reception for Voltron, where they would be honoured for their war efforts, Adam was considering which persona non grata to talk to first.

The clone who couldn't live up to the original or the supposedly mass murdering emperor.

Spite was a great motivator.

Adam decided to do both.

"What should I call you?"

Takashi's clone smiled, awkwardly grateful.  
"I haven't decided yet."

"I thought we could ask the emperor for his opinion," Adam said casually, sipping his drink.

He watched the clone like a hawk, so he saw the slight flinch.  
"I saw Emperor Lotor over there."  
Adam gestured vaguely and grabbed the clone's arm.

Finding Lotor was laughably easy given how tall he was.

"It's my great pleasure to meet you," Adam said, the clone still in his grip.

Emperor Lotor raised an eyebrow, before he inclined his head slightly.  
"Is that so?"

Adam had never been surer of anything in his life, but he didn't say that. "Yes."

He gestured to the clone at his side.  
"He needs a name. Care to ditch the reception to help us? As you have been do helpful all the time?"

Lotor's eyes narrowed sharply.

Adam continued. "Let's be honest. No one wants us here. We don't want to be here. I don't give a damn anymore and would rather show them up and help him pick a good name instead."

His mouth twisted into a sneer, almost without his input.

Lotor watched him for a moment, before nodding.  
"It seems a worthwhile endeavour."

The smile Lotor then gave the clone, was far warmer than anything Adam had seen pass over his face so far.

"I suppose you have a plan?"

Adam smiled darkly. "I do. Going into an operation without a plan is kind of suicide, you know."

Lotor's answering smile was wicked and beautiful. "Show the way."

Adam didn't wonder how they thought he was a bastard, he only wondered how much of it was real and how much a perfectly studied act.

Lotor didn't feel like a complete monster to him.  
A ruthless survivor, yes, but not any worse than Adam himself.  
Sometimes you had to cut people loose before they dragged you down.

Before the thought could make him sympathize too much, Adam shook it off.

"Follow me."

He took the currently nameless clone by one arm and Lotor wound one of his through the other.  
No one tried to talk to them or stopped them when they left.

Sometimes a certain kind of reputation was a useful thing.


End file.
